fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nohr Prince
The Nohr Prince (ダークプリンス Dāku Purinsu, lit. Dark Prince in the Japanese version), and the Nohr Princess (ダークプリンセス Dāku Purinsesu, Dark Princess in the Japanese version), are a set of classes introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. The unique first-tier class of Corrin, Nohr Prince/Princess class serves as the Main Lord class in Fates. This class wields Swords and Dragonstones as its weapons of choice. Overview The Nohr Prince/Princess class is a Lord-esque class that is first introduced as the default class of ''Fates'' Corrin. For the most part, this class is relatively balanced, with no base growth rates particularly favoring a single stat, though its Strength and HP are slightly higher. For the first four chapters of Fates, the Nohr Prince/Princess class solely uses swords, but after the completion of Chapter 5, the class gains access to Dragonstones. Overall, the Nohr Prince/Princess class has offensive diversity as most Swords/Katanas are strength base while Dragonstones are magic based. It has the distinction as the only first tier class in Fates that has this offensive diversity without using specific magic-stat utilizing physical weapons. Additionally, the class is considered a Dragon Unit due to their shapeshifting ability and gives any unit with the class a permanent Dragon Unit status, even when not in the Nohr Prince/Princess related classes. The class grows relatively quickly as its starting class skill, Nobility, adds a constant x1.2 multiplier to their EXP gains, leading to slightly quicker growths compared to most of the other units in the player's army. At Level 10, they learn Dragon Fang, the only attacking skill available to a First Tier class in the entire franchise. With a relatively high activation rate and the effect of dealing 50% additional damage, it is a solid attacking skill overall. This class has a lot of restrictions in terms of availability as is tied to Corrin's draconic heritage. Corrin's marriage partner cannot reclass into this class via a Partner Seal and Corrin cannot be used as a Friendship Seal partner for any playable unit. Corrin's mandatory child, Kana will always inherit and start off in the class while any additional child of Corrin will inherit the class as a tertiary class. Kana, as the only starting Nohr Prince/Princess who can be used as a Friendship Seal candidate, still cannot give the class to their Friendship Seal partner and will instead give their secondary class. It has two promotions, Hoshido Noble and Nohr Noble. Depending on the route chosen by the player, the availability of the promotion changes. In Birthright, only Hoshido Noble is available while Conquest has only Nohr Noble available. Revelation is the only route in which both promotions are available. The class reappears in Fire Emblem Warriors, once again as Corrin's base class. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats B B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotion Known Nohr Princes/Nohr Princesses * Corrin * Kana - Corrin's child Trivia *Nohr Prince/Princess and its promotions are currently the only classes in the series capable of using dragonstones along with another weapon type. *This class does not have a Stone rank before Chapter 6. This makes it the first class in the series to gain a weapon rank in a story event. *In the concept artwork provided in the "The Making of Fire Emblem" publication, it is revealed that Nohr Prince originally had a purple and black thigh guard and a deep purple cape, similar to the general purple and black colour scheme that Nohrian royals exhibit. Gallery Avatar_Early_Concept_Art.jpg|Nohr Prince and Nohr Princess concept art. Kanna Nohr Princess.png|Female Kana's unique Nohr Princess model. Kanna Nohr Prince.png|Male Kana's unique Nohr Prince model. File:FE14 Kamui (M) Dark Prince Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Corrin as a Nohr Prince. File:FE14 Kamui (F) Dark Princess Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Corrin as a Nohr Princess.